Arceus (Exaggerated and Wanked)
Summary The most Powerful Pokémon in all of Existence. He can stare at you and you're already freaking DEAD! This guy is so powerful, he made Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann sh*t himself! This f*cking God of all things solos EVERYONE! He doesn't play by the freaking rules, he breaks physics so damn bad, it'll make Albert Einstein cry himself to sleep! Oh you're going to challenge him to a fight? Oh please! You're not even worthy to glance at Arceus's Beautiful F*cking Face! If you even think about fighting Arceus, he'll know, and that's when you DIE! It would be best not to F*ck with this thing, he even introduced Mr.Popo to a new Pecking Order! He made Superman his b*tch! He even rewrote the entire VS Wiki and Joke Battles Wiki IN HIS IMAGE! The only reason he would consider being caught by some Poké Ball (yes he ALLOWS himself to be caught, but only if you're worthy of his divine holiness, otherwise Poké Balls, Master Balls, etc is ineffective) is to join the trainer worthy of using him. He knows which trainer is worthy to use him, but he's waiting for that trainer to approach him. Arceus is an unstoppable God who can't lose. Powers and Abilities Tier: Far beyond the concept of a freaking TIER! But if we really had to place him in one, it'll be called THE TIER TO END ALL PATHETIC TIERS! Name: Arceus Your Lord, Savior, King, and GOD! Origin: He just emerged one day when there was nothing, and created EVERYTHING THAT HAS EVER EXISTED! Classification: 'Arceus is Beyond Love, Arceus is Beyond Life, Arceus Solos Your Verse, Arceus Bodies Your Hopes and Dreams, Arceus is a TRUE GOD! Powers and Abilities: Whatever the hell he wants to do, he DOES IT '(Examples include Hadouken, Kamehameha, Rasengan, Judgement, Bankai, Omni-Slash, Literally EVERYTHING). 'Attack Potency: Stares at you and you're INSTANTLY DEAD! If you had to name his Attack Potency, it'd be called Super Ultra Mega Dominant Insane Infinite Hyper Supreme Godly Nothing Will Be Left After He Attacks Because He's Stronger Than Everything and he Solos Your Verse Omni Potence. He can destroy an Infinite Number of Omni-Verses just by standing there if he so wanted. Striking Strength: HE DOESN'T NEED TO STRIKE YOU TO KILL YOU, but if for whatever reason he does strike you, it's this strong: Super Ultra Mega Dominant Insane Infinite Hyper Supreme Godly Nothing Will Be Left After He Attacks Because He's Stronger Than Everything and he Solos Your Verse Omni Potence. Lifting Strength: Irrelevant, the guy can lift an Infinite amount of Omniverses just by STANDING THERE if he really wanted to! Durability: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING CAN HARM HIM! Oh? You really want to name his Durability that bad? Fine, Arceus allows it. It's called Super Ultra Mega Dominant Insane Infinite Hyper Supreme Godly Even Laying a Finger on Him Can Kill You if He Decides He Doesn't Like You and Nothing Can Harm him Anyways Omni Potence Speed: Whatever the hell he wants his speed to be! '''The guy is '''Infinitely Times Faster than Omnipresence! Standard Equipment: He has 18 plates, he uses them to look cool Stamina: True Infinite. He can fight (not that he would ever need to, he stares at his opponents and they're DEAD) for an Infinite Number of Days Intelligence: Infinitely Times Smarter than Omniscience, he even planned around LordAizenSama who plans out Everything Range: Infinitely Times More Range than Omniversal Range Weaknesses: When absolutely nothing can harm you, you can't have Weaknesses. Others Notable Wins: LordAizenSama TTGL Pokémon Verse (Creation trio, mega Mewtwo, mega Rayquaza, Shuckle) Dragon Ball Verse Bruce Lee Chuck Norris The Avengers The X-Men Shrek Segata Sanshiro The Nintendo Verse itself All of Marvel itself All of DC itself ScrewAttack All of Anime itself Google+ Farm Ville Verse The VS Wiki The Joke Battles Wiki Spawn Kratos Physics Scientists Every Exaggerated Character Every Wanked Character Every Downplayed Character Donald Trump Undertale FNAF Digimon Yu-Gi-Oh Bakugan Pokémon Trainer Jacob's Sanity Every Pokémon ROM Hack The Video Game Verse as a whole Cartoon Fight Club Your Waifu Logic Morgan Freeman Shia LaBeouf Alexcar3000 Everyone Who Was, Is, Or Will Be In WWE (includes John Cena) Spongebob Verse Star Wars Verse Harry Potter Verse Everything that has existed Everything that does exist Everything that will exist Everything that doesn't exist Notable Losses: dumb game mechanics Inconclusive Matches: He always wins Category:Pokémon Category:Gods Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Characters Category:Supreme Beings